Madoka Magica: Shadow's Light
by Seth Metagari
Summary: Despite Madoka's effort to keep the Witches from appearing, some have managed to slip past her. What has caused these witches to emerge? And what of the new girl with an abnormal Soul Gem?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Lysera

Author's notes: I think by now you should know that I don't keep a schedule for updating my fanfic. I've had this fanfic in my mind for a while, but I wasn't sure of how to write it up. Even now, I'm not entirely sure how far I can get with this. Edit: Decided to combine the two chapters I had since they seemed to be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own characters.

Chapter 1: Enter Lysera

"This is... Walpurgisnacht?!", Homura said, surprised. Standing near her were Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko, as well as four unknown figures. They were all looking at the powerful witch, Walpurgisnacht. "So even Walpurgisnacht escaped me.", Madoka said. "Only one thing to do.", one of the unknown figures said. She was a young black-haired girl wearing a dark red shirt covered with a gray leather jacket and a black shirt. Hanging around her neck appeared to be the case of a Soul Gem, but the crystal itself was missing. "We'll purify it like the rest!"

The girl opened her eyes to find herself lying down in a Witch's lair. She then got up, rubbing her eyes. "What a strange dream.", she said before looking around, "This place... A Witch's Lair?" Just then, she seemed to realize something. "Wait, how do I even know what a Witch's Lair is?", she asked herself. She then turned to the sound of footsteps, seeing a girl with long pink hair and twintails wearing a pink dress. After spotting her, the girl then jumped down to her.

"Are you alright?", she asked, "You're not hurt, are you?" "No, I'm fine.", the unknown girl responded, "Um... You're Madoka, right?" This surprises her. "H-How'd you know my name?", Madoka asked. "I... I don't know.", she replies, shaking her head, "Um... My name's Lysera." "Well, it's nice to meet you.", Madoka said, "But we should get out of here. This place is-" "A Witch's Lair, right?", Lysera interrupts, surprising Madoka again." "Y-Yeah... but how did you...", Madoka asks. Lysera just shakes her head again.

Just then, the lair began to shake and crack, surprising them. "What's going on?!", Madoka asked. "The lair's breaking up?!", Lysera said as pieces of the lair began to shatter. Before long, the entire lair shattered, and the two found themselves in an alleyway. "Did someone... destroy the Witch?", Madoka asked. "I think so...", Lysera asked, clutching her necklace. Just then, she began to realize something and looked at the object dangling from her neck. "Wh... What happened to my Soul Gem?!", Lysera shouted out, catching Madoka's attention. Just then, another girl with blue hair and a school uniform walked up and noticed the two. "What are you two doing in there?", the girl asked, catching their attention. Lysera then turned toward her. "S... Sayaka?"

"Do I know you?", Sayaka asked. "Not really.", Lysera replied. "I see.", Sayaka replied before looking over the two, "By any chance, are you two Magical Girls?" "I am.", Madoka said before looking at Lysera, "But I'm not sure about her." Lysera then grabs her Soul Gem case and holds it in front of her. "I... I don't know what happened.", Lysera said, "I don't think this is normal for a Soul Gem. Sayaka then walks up and looks at the Soul Gem case. "That is rather unusual.", Sayaka said, "But maybe one of my friends knows something. If it's okay, I'll take you to them. I was heading there anyway." "S-Sure.", Lysera said, "Thanks."

Back at Mami's place, Homura, Kyoko, and Mami were sitting around the table, waiting for Sayaka. "Sorry I'm late.", Sayaka said as she opened the door, "I found a couple of Magical Girls along the way. "It's fine.", Mami said as Sayaka sat down next to her, "Did you bring them with you?" "Yeah.", Sayaka said as Madoka, now wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt, walked inside, surprising Homura. Lysera walked in a few moments later. "So you're the new girls, huh?", Kyoko asked, "Well, any help is appreciated. Why don't you two sit down and we'll start introduction." "Alright.", Madoka said before walking over and sitting on the floor besides Homura. Lysera then sat down next to Madoka.

"My name's Madoka.", she said, "This here is Lysera. I met her earlier this morning." "I-It's a pleasure.", Lysera said. "Madoka?", Mami asked, "Are you a friend of Homura's?" "S-She is.", Homura said. "I see.", Mami said, "What a coincidence." "Lysera somehow knew my name before we met.", Sayaka said. "Really?", Mami asked, "Do you know anyone else here?" "Um... You're... Mami, and that's Kyoko, and then Homura.", Lysera said. "Y-Yeah...", Mami said, surprised.

"I almost forgot.", Sayaka said, "Lysera's Soul Gem is really weird. I was thinking someone would know anything about it." "Weird how?", Mami asked. Lysera then took off her necklace and showed the Soul Gem case to everyone. "You're right, that is weird.", Mami said. "That almost looks like...", Homura began. "Like what?", Kyoko asked. "N-Nothing!", Homura said, "I didn't say anything!" "Um... I have another question, too.", Lysera said, catching everyone's attention, "What... What are Witches?" This question surprised Homura, but confused Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko. "Witches?", Sayaka asked, "I don't think I've heard of them before.

"Then I think it's time that you know.", Madoka said, "As you're aware, a Magical Girl that exhausts her power fades away, thanks to the Law of Cycles.", Madoka said, "But in the world before this one, that was not the case." "What do you mean, the world before this one?!", Kyoko asked. "It's difficult to explain.", Madoka said, "It was a world similar to this one, but the creatures you call Nightmares didn't exist. Instead, there were Witches, beings that controlled curses." "Actually, it was that world where I met Madoka.", Homura said, "I was just a normal girl, but she had already made a contract when I first met her."

"I see.", Mami said, "But how do you know about that world when we don't?" "My power involves the manipulation of time.", Homura said, "I've reset time multiple times trying to protect Madoka, but I didn't realize that I was making her stronger each time. As a result, Madoka became strong enough to create this new world with her wish." "Compared to the previous world, Magical Girls in this world have it easy.", Madoka said, "When a Magical Girl of this world exhausts all their power, they fade into the Law of Cycles. However, in the previous world, they weren't so lucky." Madoka then took a deep breath. "To make it simple... A Magical Girl corrupted by despair... becomes a Witch."

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2: Lysera's Power

Author's notes: Part of my problem is that I think too far ahead. I try to think of ways to write the ending instead of how to lead into the ending. Anyway, I'm thinking I'll have every chapter after this be shorter than chapter one, similar to how some animes have a premier episode that's twice as long as the rest of the episodes.

Chapter 2: Lysera's Power

"W-Witches are..." Sayaka began. However, at that moment, Lysera felt something and quickly rose, catching the group's attention. "I... I'm sensing something... from over there?!", she said as she quickly turned to her left. "What are you-", Madoka began before sensing something herself. "N-No way... that's in the same direction that Lysera's facing", Madoka thought, "Did she somehow notice before I did?" "Wh-What's going on?!", Homura asked. "W-Well... when I made this world with my wish, I became the Law of Cycles and gained the ability to sense when a Witch is about to form, but somehow there are some that I don't detect soon enough.", Madoka said, "By the time I reach them, they've already transformed. But somehow, I think Lysera sensed a Witch before I did."

"Sh-She sensed it?!", Sayaka asked, surprised, "Could that have anything to do with her weird Soul Gem?" "M-More importantly, they're sensing a Witch! If we leave it alone, it'll hurt people!", Homura said. "Ah, that's right!", Madoka said, "I got caught up in the conversation! I have to hurry!" Madoka then made a dash for the door. "I'm going too!", Lythera said, following her. The rest of the group then looked at eachother before making a serious face and nodded, and then got up and followed them.

After fighting through the lair, Madoka stops upon seeing the Witch in front of her, with Lysera stopping right beside her. "Looks like a big one.", Madoka said. "Yeah.", Lysera replied just before the rest of the group ran up to them. "Everyone?!", Madoka said, turning toward them, "Wh-Why are you here?!" "We came to help you!", Sayaka said. "I appreciate it, but I can't get you involved.", Madoka said before turning around and rushing at the Witch. "D-Does she really plan to fight that giant thing alone?!", Mami asked.

For a while, Madoka seemed to be doing fine. She wasn't getting hit, and she landed a good number of arrows. However, the Witch didn't seem to be too phased by it, and managed to land a powerful blow, knocking Madoka back quite a bit and surprising the group. "M-Madoka...", Lysera said, still surprised and seeing Madoka struggling to get back up, "N-No way... it's that strong?" Lysera's body trembled as she watched as Madoka continuously tried to take out the giant enemy before she clenched her fist.

"Madoka!", Lysera shouted out as Madoka stood up once again. Madoka then noticed as the lair walls were suddenly cracked. "Wh-What the?!", Madoka asked, surprised. The rest of the group looked around, just as confused as Madoka. A blue flame then appeared in Lysera's Soul Gem Case as the walls shattered, revealing the same Lair that Lysera woke up in. "I won't let you...", Lysera began as dark energy began to gather at her hands, "hurt my friend anymore!"

To Be Continued


End file.
